


Long Way There

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Aaron Goodwin/You, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Ghost Adventures Crew, Jay Wasley and Best Friend! Reader, kind of, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: You're stuck in the car with the crew for seven hours. But, you're sleep deprived from the nightmares that have been plaguing you. When you finally close your eyes, and the guys think you're asleep, you hear some things from the guys that you weren't expecting to hear.
Relationships: Aaron Goodwin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Long Way There

**Author's Note:**

> There are far too few Aaron Goodwin/Reader fics. So, here's this one.

Whoever decided that it was a good idea for the five of you to drive for seven hours wasn’t exactly on your favorites list right now. It wasn’t because you minded sitting between Aaron and Jay in the back seat of an SUV. It happened all the time. Usually, it was about an hour or two, tops. But four hours into the winding drive, you were starting to get super sleepy.

Zak was talking to all of you about some of the local legends that surrounded destination, somewhere in the Central Valley of California. The five of you had gotten up at the ass crack of dawn to get in the car, and head to your newest lockdown location. You were too exhausted to listen to Zak drone on about the local area. You were way too caffeine and sleep deprived to even begin to care.

The nightmares had plagued you yet again the night before. No matter how many times you prayed and pleaded for them to cease, they crept back into your exhausted mind. It was always a woman, in an old, dirty, concrete-lined room. Her hair was filthy, and her tattered clothes resembled a hospital gown. She pleaded for your help, practically screaming at you. But, you had no idea how to help her.

Help me, please.

It was always the same dream, and always the same woman.

Your eyes got heavier as your head leaned back onto the headrest. The warmth radiating off of the men on either side of you was oddly soothing, especially since you were really starting to grow comfortable with the crew.

“So, an old farmhouse, huh? Cool, cool,” Aaron responded, crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

Your eyes fluttered shut, but quickly flicked back open as Jay’s elbow nudged your side. You glared over at your old friend.

“Hey, what as that for?” Jay furrowed his brow and let out a light chuckle.

“You’re falling asleep, Y/N. I’m just trying to help.” You nudged him back playfully, then leaned your head back on the headrest.

“Jerk,” you muttered as you closed your eyes again. You had been friends with Jay for years, and the moment he introduced you to the crew, you felt like family.

And there you were ten months later, squeezed in the back of a weaving car with those goobers.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Jay whispered teasingly, but you ignored him, allowing your exhaustion to slowly wash over you.

**

“Dude, she’s out.” Zak chuckled softly, hoping not to wake you. All eyes were on you while your head rested against Aaron’s shoulder.

“Aw, how cute!” Billy cooed as he peered at you through the rearview mirror from the driver’s seat. Aaron glared at him, then rolled his eyes.

“Guys, leave her alone. She’s exhausted. She was up super late last night.” Aaron peered down at you and smiled as you stirred slightly.

“Oh yeah? How would you know?” Zak poked, turning around in his seat.

“Dude, shut up. It’s not even like that. She was texting me. She gets nightmares, okay? I was helping her calm down.” Aaron struggled to keep his booming voice a whisper. Zak nodded, seeming to only half believe Aaron’s story.

“She texted you? Aw, that’s actually really sweet.” There was a hint of sincerity in Jay’s voice.

Aaron nodded, causing your head to roll a little on his shoulder. He turned to you and sighed. “Yeah, she was really scared. She’s had the same one a few times over the last few weeks. Ever since the Sanatorium. It’s been bad, man.”

Zak nodded, the smile slowly leaving his face. “I had no idea. She didn’t say anything to me. But, I’m not surprised she said something to you.”

“What does that mean?” Aaron questioned.

“She totally likes you, dude. As much as you like her. It’s freaking obvious.” Jay answered with a scoff. “I can tell. I’ve known her forever.” Aaron just peered down at you, not responding to Jay.

“Guys, keep it down. She could use the sleep. We still have like, two and a half hours.” Then, Aaron leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, before leaning his head gently onto yours.

The rest of the guys were quiet for a while, only whispering occasionally to point out a scenic point or add some information about your destination.

You smiled lightly to yourself, not wanting to let them all know that you had been awake the whole time. Instead, you absorbed the warmth coming off of Aaron. He was soothing, warm, safe. And, after a few minutes, sleep finally took you.


End file.
